


How A Shitty Ration-Cooling Unit Caused A Good Thing

by edmstuck (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/edmstuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendly time by the fridge feat. Dave and Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How A Shitty Ration-Cooling Unit Caused A Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> titles are stupid  
> this was a prompt i received on tumblr, "karkat being too short for something and dave having to help him and both of them being stupid." so yay i'm reposting it from there!

"FUCK —"

An expletive followed by a loud crashing rings out through the hallways and you pause, stopping in your tracks. Sounded like Karkat. Taking a glance around, you figure Terezi and the Mayor can wait a bit longer for your arrival to Can Town and instead start walking towards the source of the noise.

You step into the kitchen area you tend to hang around most of the time (hey, a kid’s gotta eat) and immediately spot Karkat, who scrambles to his feet after giving you a look. He almost seemed worried - which you don’t blame him for. Not like you’re ever letting him live this shit down. Whatever this shit is.

"Having trouble?" you ask, leaning against the counter as you watch him pick up various pots and containers. That would be the crash, you heard, then. Karkat almost growls out a denial as he shoves them back into the cabinets, glaring up at the top of the fridge.

"No, of course not, Strider. Does it look like I’m having trouble? Any at all?" He finishes his clean-up job and slams the door shut, shooting you a look full of offended irritation. You just shrug offhandedly, not even bothering to continue the conversation. Starting to turn back to the hall, you’re a little surprised when he calls you back.

"Wait — I mean. Fuck." He shifts where he stands before sighing in frustration. “Get your useless, human ass back over here and fucking help me.”

You eye him, doing as he says and taking up your previous spot as you wait for further instruction. Why not? You could use it as leverage some other time maybe. "Okay. But you owe me afterwards."

Karkat does growl at that, a grumbling sort of clicky noise. He doesn’t turn you down, though, instead standing in front of the fridge and standing on the tips of his toes while straining to look at the top. You let an amused sort of smirk take its place on your lips as you observe. When he looks back over at you, eyebrows knitted together in annoyance, you almost laugh.

"Alright, fuck-wit. You’re going to lift me up so that I can see the top of this shitty ration-cooling unit. No questions asked," Karkat fires off, beckoning you over. You oblige, glancing him over once in bemusement.

"Whatever you say, leader." You tack on the last word without another thought and before he can sputter out a reply, you’ve got your hands underneath his arms and you’re somewhat struggling to lift him. Geez. Trolls were a lot stockier than humans, weren’t they? You hear the faint sounds of him rustling around with the stuff piled on top of the fridge and you huff out a breath, muscles shaking a bit as you try to keep him up. He shifts his attention to you once and you swear you see a grin cross his face before he returns his gaze to what’s in front of him.

Finally, he’s finished. But he doesn’t bother telling you to let him down. Instead, he pushes himself out of your grip, effectively tangling his leg in your cape as he lands less-than-gracefully on the floor. You’re even worse at making an easy landing, ending up awkwardly beside him, choked from him pulling your cape back. Karkat disentangles his leg, or tries to, and after a long, pointless battle with the dark red cloth, you realize his heated curses have turned into what could pass as laughter. You don’t know why he’s laughing at all.

But before you really know it, you’re laughing with him.


End file.
